Sports, Secrets and Siblings
by AlexandriaTheGreat09
Summary: Tris Prior, is a sophomore with her twin brother Uriah this year. They are Going back to Roth High this year along with there older brother Zeke. There will be lots of drama, and secrets. Will Tris be able to have a social life with her brothers around? Can she have a boyfriend? What happens when Zeke and Uriah find out her secrets? FourTris! -ON HIATUS TILL FURTHER NOTICE-
1. Morning

**Hey guys this is my first FanFiction, so please review. I am going to be updating regularly if you all like the story. I already have the story planned out so its just up to you! **

Tris POV

I wake up to the sunlight creeping its way through the blinds of my huge window. As I slowly start to register my surroundings, I hear snoring. I abruptly turn around only to be met by the face of my idiot twin brother. I guess since I have a king size bed I hadn't realized when he got in it last night. I take a minute to enjoy the sight of my brother snoring, eyebrow furrowed, drooling on my bed. I laugh quietly before trying to wake him up.

"Uri" I whisper. "Wake up."

"Uri" I say slightly louder. "Uriah!"

"Ohhh yeah, Marlene" He says, still in his sleep.

Even though I try to contain it I can't hold back my laugh anymore, I bust out laughing. Well since my previous attempts have all been in vain to wake him up I just hit him with a pillow. And of course Uri being Uri falls right on his ass from impact.

"Oww! What did you do that for?" He yells from the floor.

"Well ur big ass was in my bed first of all without me knowing. Second you were snoring and talking in your sleep. What were you dreaming about Uri?" I say with a smug smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He says in a higher voice than usual.

I laugh at him while he gets off the floor with flushed cheeks. He gets back in the bed with me and we both stay quiet and stare at the ceiling. Eventually I reach out over the sheets and hold his hand.

"So, are you going to tell me why you were in my bed?" I say without looking at him.

I feel him shrug. "I don't know. Couldn't sleep and you've always helped me sleep better." I smile.

"Well, I guess we should get ready." He doesn't answer just hits me in the face with a pillow and runs out. Pansycake. I get out the bed and connect my phone to my beats pill. I blast my Imagine Dragons playlists. I go to my in suite bathroom and strip my clothes before stepping into the scorching hot shower. Radioactive by Imagine Dragons starts to play and I can't help but sing along. I get out the shower and wrap a towel around my body and go to my walk-in closet. Well since it's the first day I guess I should wear the new stuff I got this summer. I pick out a red crop top and white shorts with low top white converse. The shirt goes above my bellybutton and is sleeveless, while the shorts are long enough so I don't look like a hoe but shorts still. I go comb my hair and let my natural dirty blonde waves fall down my back. I put on light makeup which consists of eyeliner and mascara, with some lip gloss. I grab my phone and head downstairs.

When I get to the kitchen I see both of my brothers eating cereal at the table, talking about only god knows what. Once I make me a bowl I go sit with them.

"Morning boys" I greet

"Hey Bea" Zeke says. Zeke. He is my oldest brother. Just older than me by a year or so. He basically takes care of us. Since mom and dad are never around to do it themselves. See, my parents are kind of rich. My mom and dad own a record label with some pretty amazing artist signed to it. But they sign all different genres to their label. So they are usually gone all the time in L.A. We probably would live there if they didn't want us to have a 'normal' life. But I think it's a bunch of bullshit personally. How do you want your kids to have a normal life and live in a 3 story mansion on acres upon acres of land? Now does that really make since? No. But anyway back to Zeke. He is the most overprotective brother on earth. If he had to choose I would probably be a nun or some shit. He treats me like a baby, which in my case sometimes works good for me, but most of the time it's just a grade A pain in my ass.

"You ready for school?" Zeke asks. Uriah and I nod our heads and grab our bags by the garage door. We all walk over to Zeke's BMW and ride to school blasting the radio super loud with the top down.

Once we get to school we all walk up to the school together. I can feel everyone watching us, which I hate. I guess you could say we are all kind of popular. Apparently we are all gorgeous and extremely good at sports. Sports part, very true. The three of us play at least 2 sports. The gorgeous part not true, at least on my part. My brothers, even though you couldn't pay me enough to say it to their face, are pretty handsome. Me? I'm not pretty, maybe noticeable now that I have filled out more and don't look like a 12 year old. I think Uriah and Zeke can tell my discomfort because they grab a hand to hold each as we walk in to the building.

We walk into the office together to get our schedules and see the best teacher in the world, Tori. Once she sees us her face lights up.

"Triple P! What's up guys? How was your summer?" Tori yells. You see last year when me and Uriah followed Zeke here Tori started to call us Triple P because of our last name, Prior and there being 3 of us. Which tori being loud and knowing everyone, the name caught on and stuck.

"Good" we reply simultaneously.

"That's good to hear. Alright so here are your schedules and locker numbers. See you guys in Art, okay? Oh and please stay out of trouble." She laughs while handing us the papers.

"We make no promises." Zeke says with his signature smile.

Tori shakes her head smiling. "Later guys"

"Bye Tori" Uriah says. With that we walk out of the office to find our lockers.

**Sooo what did you think? Dont forget to review!**


	2. Beatrice, Ezekiel

Zeke's POV

You can basically hear the necks breaking when we walk through the halls. Everyone always stops to stare or quietly whispers about us. I mean I get that we are popular and famous but guys its nothing new. Anyway I drop Bea off at her locker, leaving her with a hug. Then head to my locker just a little ways down the hall. I put my things in it and get out my first class belongings which happen to be for English 3. I close my locker and see a guy trying to find his locker I guess. He has short dark brown hair with deep blue eyes, tan skin and he looks like he has some muscle. I guess I should be nice tday and help him, he seems cool enough.

"Hey, you need help?" I ask

"Oh, yeah, I was trying to find my locker." He says

"Let me see." I hold my hand out to see his locker number. It's a section down form Bea's. "Come on I'll show you." I lead him down to his locker. While he opens it I lean against the locker next to his. "So, didn't catch you name." I state.

He smiles. "I'm Four. Nice to meet you…"

"Zeke. So Four? Why Four?" I ask.

"Football and basketball number."

"Wait. You're the kid coach has been talking about. He said there was some crazy good quarterback and shooter coming this year." I say casually

"Well I guess that's me then. Do you play either sport?"

"Both actually, I was captain on both JV teams last year. My brother will probably take my place on the JV team though since I'm trying out for Varsity." I say "here I'll introduce you to him and my sister. Tris! Uri! Come here." I bellow through the hall. You would think that people would be used to it by now, I don't know why everyone is starring. I swear these people don't have a life.

"Yeah Zeke." Tris says when she and Uriah walk up.

"This is Four" I point to him. "He's new and plays on the teams with me and Uri. Oh I forgot do you want to eat lunch with us?" I ask Four. He looks surprised that I ask, or that I am still talking to him.

"Yeah, sure." He answers

"Cool. So this is my brother Uriah and my baby sister Tris" I say proudly.

"Zeke I'm your only sister, and baby? Really?" Tris says exasperated

"You will always be a baby to me Beatrice." I say smugly for using her real name.

"Well Four I see you've the misfortune of meeting Ezekiel so feel free to hang with me and Uri when he gets boring." She flashes us a smile and walks away.

"Whatever Beatrice!" I yell at her retreating figure. She ever so elegantly flips me off, I laugh and turn back to Uriah and Four.

"So you're the dude Coach keeps bragging about." Uriah states just as I did.

"Yeah, so I've heard." Four answers. Just as I was going to speak the warning bell goes off.

"What's your first period?" I ask.

"English 3." He answers. Yes, another junior.

"So do I follow me my man." We venture down the big hallways of Roth High to English 3. Guess I should inform Four a bit.

"So, the teacher is Mrs. Reyes. She's a sweet old lady. Just don't piss her off or she will put you in your place. Trust me. I've seen it happen. Oh and since you play sports you'll be in our faction." I say

"Faction" Jesus. Did they not teach this kid anything?

"Yeah, based on what your like and what you like to do determine your faction. You see there's 5 of them. Erudite, for the kids who are all academic, smart and have large sticks up there asses. Candor are for the honest. You know people that have absolutely no filter. We just stick them all together, because no one wants to hear all that. Now Amity are for the stoners basically. They are always in a good mood, happy and damn right annoying. The Abnegation are the loners, the kids who don't really talk to anyone. They are all selfless, really. Now the Dauntless are the wild ones, the kids who are into sports and who are loud. We basically run the school. The factions are basically like social class. Dauntless, Erudite, Candor, Amity then Abnegation is the order." I finish.

"Whoa, so if you play a sport you are already in Dauntless?" He asks.

"Well basically. But you have to be good at it to be fully Dauntless."

"Alright. Cool" We finish talking as we walk in to the class room and take a seat in the back.

Once our first couple of classes are over I have gotten to know Four pretty well. He is slightly mysterious but he seems cool. Cool enough to be in the gang. Now finally it is time for Lunch. Lunch. It's like music to my ears. I lead Four to the Cafeteria. After we get our food I lead him to the table.

"Okay so this is Marlene, Lynn, Will, Christina, Shauna, and…. And where are my siblings?" I ask

"Why do you even ask anymore? You know they cant be on time for anything." Shauna answers.

As if right on cue they walk in together. Uriah, with his jeans and t-shirt, Tris, with her shirt that is way too small for my liking and shorts that should be considered denim underwear, walk in turning heads as usual. Of course Uriah embraces it and winks at girls as he walks by. Okay I take credit for that because I do it to. But Tris doesn't even notice most of the time. Unless she actually looks at you and catches you staring. That's one of the things I love about my sister she isn't conceded like me and Uriah. Even though I wish she didn't look down on herself like she does. I try to keep my head down when I notice abunch of boys staring at her ass. Okay. Come on Zeke, don't get mad, you'll just piss Tris off. Keep your cool.


	3. Wouldn't you like to know

Tris POV

Once me and Uriah walk through the lunch line we head straight to the table. I sit in between Zeke and Uriah, just like any other day.

"Sup guys" Uri says. We get various 'Hey' and 'Sup' as replies. I start to eat my burger and kind of zone out on conversation when someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn around to be met with a boy with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes that compliment his pale skin. He looks like a freshman, maybe a sophomore.

"Hey" I say and smile. He smiles too.

"Your Tris Prior right?"

"The one and only." I state. I notice that the whole table has stopped talking and is watching us. Actually most of the cafeteria is watching.

"I was wondering if you would like to maybe go out some time." He asks kind of shyly. I smile.

"How old are you?"

"Freshman." He states confidently.  
"Well I-"

"No. The answer is No." Zeke cuts me off saying in an intimidating voice. I turn to him.

"Zeke. Shut. Up." I say angrily. I turn back to the other guy. "What's your name?" I ask

"Cole."

"Well Cole maybe some time we could. I'll talk to you later okay." I say smiling

"Yeah, sure. Just let me know. Bye Tris." He winks. I blush.

"Bye Cole" I say shyly. He leaves and I turn back to my burger like nothing happened. I keep my head down because I know they are all staring at me. Just keep eating Tris. Ignore the fact that your brother is a douche bag that won't let you live your life without sticking his nose in your business.

"Well." Christina says breaking the silence. "That's not something you see every day."

"What do you mean?" Four says.

"You see Tris here doesn't get asked out very much." Lynn Says.

"Why not?" He asks confused. I smile a little at that.

"Well she has some of the most intimidating brothers as her personal body guards that would punch anyone that even looks at Tris the wrong way. Let alone go ask her out." Lynn answers.

"Damn straight." Zeke says. Then I remember my brother being an ass, just a couple of minutes ago. So I hit him on the back of the head.

"Ouch! What the hell?" He asks rubbing his head.

"That was for answering for me. I can answer for myself Zeke. I don't need you to do it, it wasn't your business to be butt into" I say sternly.

"Well you don't need some guy taking advantage of you. All he wants to do is get in your pants." He says angrily.

"Oh just how you take advantage of girls and get in there pants." I shoot back. The table starts to snicker.

"Well I, I-"He stutters.

"Just what I though Zeke." I say and get my tray and walk away. As I retreat I hear Zeke yell "Shut up!" to the tale I presume.

He infuriates me like no other, I swear to god. I dump my tray and walk out the cafeteria. I check the time on my phone and see lunch has about another 15 minutes. Well I guess I could go play for a little while. I head to the music room.

When I enter the room I slowly make my way around the room. I try to slowly take it all in. I walk around until I find the instrument I'm looking for. I let my fingers dag along the keys of the grand piano in the room and then I play. I use my emotions as fuel for playing. I use it as an outlet. I poor my feelings out through the keys as the notes flow across the room like air itself.

I'm not so much mad at my brother as I am annoyed. Like dude seriously I'm 15 years old. I can date if I want to. Because of him and Uriah I have to keep things a secret. I can't be my true self because I'm afraid of what they'll say or that they'll stop me from being me. Secrets. The most deadly weapon, if you ask me. They are the only that keep me going. But also the reason I'm broken inside. Since that night, I've had to keep my life a secret. Keep things away from those I love. Even though it breaks me sometimes not to be able to tell them, for now it is better that they don't know. Better that no one knows.

Damn, I sound like a mysterious emo chick. I really should get out more. I finish the last note of the song I wrote in 8th grade. Back when the secrets started. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by someone clapping. I turn to see someone I wasn't expecting. Four.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Well I came to see if you were okay, but it looks like a free show instead." He says smiling.

"You didn't have too."

"I know what I didn't have to do. I wanted to."

"Thank you." I say sincerely "But I'm fine really. I just had to walk away before I really got mad. Zeke can be an ass sometimes." He laughs.

"Yeah, I saw. Why is he like that?"

"I'm not entirely sure, I think partially because in 8th grade Zeke let me have a boy in my life but it didn't turn out so well." I say distantly.

"What happened in 8th grade?" He asks curiously. I smile.

"Well wouldn't you like to know" I answer.

"You're a tough cookie to crack, Prior" He states laughing.

"Tougher than you think." I say back while walking past him out of the room.


	4. A Voice Like Honey

Tris POV

After lunch the rest of the day goes by uneventful. I had a bunch of boring classes that consisted of going over dumb syllabus. Now I'm headed out to Zeke's car waiting for him and Uri to come out. So I pull out my phone to pass the time and get on Instagram. I have 20 new followers, cool. My thoughts are interrupted by hearing Zeke yell my name.

"Tris! Sorry were late Coach wanted to have a meeting about the tryouts." He says out of breath.

"Its fine Zeke, let's just go." I say anxious to get home.

With that, he and Uri get in the ca and we drive home. Once inside our massive doorway we all go our separate ways. I head to my room and do the little bit of homework that I had. About an hour later my Laptop starts to ding, telling me I have a skype call from none other than Caleb.

"Hey Cail." I say happy to hear from him. He smiles at the nickname.

"Hey Bea, how you doing."

"Good I guess we started school today. It was supa boring."

"Hahaha we don't start until next week. So nothing out of the ordinary happened? Anything?"

"Well nothing out of the ordinary, Zeke was his usual dick self with all his over protectiveness." I reply bitterly.

"Good, finally something I and Ezekiel can agree on, protecting you."

"Omg, what is with you Prior men and your overprotectiveness?" I laugh dryly.

"Well we can't just not look after our baby sister." He says cheekily. I smile.

"So, how's Florida treating you since you moved from Minnesota?" I ask curiously.

"Good but I'm anxious to visit you." He reply's

"Yeah me too. I miss you like crazy. When are you coming again?"

"Not until Christmas most likely." He says sadly

"Oh." I say quietly looking down.

"Hey who are you and what have you done with the girl that always has a smile on her face and sarcastic remarks." Cail says.

"Shut up you prick." I smile

"And there she is." He says dragging out the words like a WWE announcer. I laugh. Then all of sudden there's a knock on the door.

"One sec!" I yell.

"Sorry gotta go Cail, Love you bunches of oats." I say

"Love you too. Bye" With that he ends the call.

"Come in!" I say still looking at my laptop.

"Hey Bumble Bea." His voice says. I swear he has a voice like honey, no wonder he has so many platinum records.

"Daddy!" I yell jumping into his arms as he spins me around. I can't help the giggle that escapes my lips. He's been gone for about a month now. He has been in L.A. working on his record label.

"How long you staying?" I ask excitedly. My dad is my whole world. I don't know what I would do without him. He is like the glue that holds me together.

"Just today and tomorrow. But I had a couple days to spare so I thought that I would come see you guys." He reply's

"Do the boys know you're here?" Even though I know they probably don't. Daddy always come to see me first when he comes home.

"Nope. Could you go get them and tell them to go down stairs so we can go?"

"Where we going?" I ask

"I was thinking that Japanese place that we like a lot. Since Hank has the night off." Hank is our Chef. Yes we have a Chef, how else do you expect us to eat with our parents always out of town.

"Kay, cool. I'll go get them." I say skipping down the hall to the game room.

When I get there I see them both sitting in front of the big screen playing the Xbox.

"Hey guys." Neither of them look u from the game as I sit in between them picking up a controller on the floor.

"Hey" they say simultaneously.

"So boys we should probably be heading sown stairs since daddy's in town we are going to that Japanese place we like if that's ok with you guys." I say nonchalantly.

"Kay. Cool. Be down in a sec." Zeke says. In 3, 2, 1-

"Wait! Did you say dad's on town?!" Zeke asks finally looking away from the tv now.

"Yupperdoodle." I say laughing at his expected reaction. AS soon as I say this they both run up out of the room with the game forgotten. I get up and race after them, I see them tackle dad in the living room in a hug. I laugh at their excitement.

"Dad!" Uri yells.

"Will you two big lugs get off of me. Jesus what have you been eating." Dad says laughing. I laugh as well.

"Don't blame me. Uri's the fat one." Zeke says pointing at our brother.

"Hey! That hurt. Right here." Uri says pointing to his heart in mock pain.

"Well you hurt me. Right here." Dad says pointing to his back. I laugh again at their playful banter.

"You fella's ready to go?" I ask fully stepping into the living room. Moving from my spot by the door frame.

"Yeah lets go" Dad says leading us out to our 8 car garage.

"So what car do you want to take? Escalade or the Hummer?"

Zeke shouts Escalade, while Uriah shouts Hummer. Then they all turn to look at me.

"Escalade." I say. Uriah groans while Zeke shouts yes.

"See Uri, I told you she likes me better." Zeke says mockingly to Uri.

"She does not. I'm her twin while you're just the brother. Your relationship isn't special like ours." Uriah says with a smug smile. I snicker a little until I see a flash of pain go across Zeke's face. By time I see it, it's disappeared. I know that Zeke has always felt insecure about me and Uri's closeness. But I guess I never paid attention to how it must affect him. I guess Zeke just shakes off the comment because he just drapes his arm around my shoulder.

"Whatever sore loser." Zeke says

Once we get in the car I sit in the back with Zeke while dad drives with Uri in the passenger seat. We blast Drakes latest album _If Your Reading This It's Too Late_ on the way there. Once at the restaurant we sit and eat for hours just enjoying each other's company. As the day ends we head back home and all go our separate ways for the night. As soon as my head hits the pillow I'm out.


	5. Twining with my Twin

**Hey guys, thanks for reading! Okay so if this story continues to go well I am going to add another. It will be a different dynamic than this one. Don't know whether to make it FourTris or Tris with someone else. But Tris will be around 21 and be really good at basketball. She will be coming back to Chicago from college to live. If you all support another story please let me know so I can give a sneak peak in the next chapter of this one. K, thanks.**

**Reviewwww**

Tris POV

Today I am woke by my actual alarm clock instead of my idiot twin. After finally pulling myself up out of my very warm and very comfortable bed, I got take a nice hot shower. Once out of the shower, I decide to wear something simple today. So I settle for a black V-neck shirt that shows just how much I have filled out recently and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans that I match with black vans. Next I straighten my hair and put it in a half up half down kind of style then I do my simple make up, grab my phone then head down stairs to my brothers.

Just like any other day my brothers are stuffing their face with food and talking way to loud to be a normal human beings. When I finish making my toast, I sit at the table with them and zone out while they talk. I'm brought back by Uri.

"Nice outfit twin" He says smiling. I'm about to respond with the snarky comment but then I notice his outfit. He is wearing the same thing except that his jeans are regular cut instead of skinny. I laugh.

"Nice outfit as well, twin" I say smiling. "We should take a picture today and post it."

"Sure, I know my beautiful face will help boost your followers." Uriah says.

"Oh, so that must be the reason I have more followers than you." I say as innocently as possible. With that Zeke howl with laughter, and even though I try I can't conceal the smile that takes present on my face at Uri's hurt expression.

"Alright, come on Thing 1 and Thing 2, we have school." Zeke says after he has calmed down.

"I call being Thing 1." Uriah says walking towards the garage door.

"You wish." I say pushing him through the garage.

When we get to school I hop out the car dragging Uriah along with me to find Christina. I finally spot her talking to Marlene on a bench with Starbucks in her hand.

"Chris!" I yell since I'm a couple yards away from her. I probably should have though it through since she almost spills her drink due to jumping out of her seat when I scared her. While she is trying to calm down, me and Uriah are walking to her and Marlene is laughing.

"Jesus Tris, you're going to give me a heart attack one of these days doing that." She says.

"My bad Chris. But I was wondering if you would be a dear and take a picture of me and Uriah?" I ask

"Oh, sure." Then she looks at our out fits and laughs. "Did you two plan this?"

"Nope, just a twin coincident." Uriah answers for me. I nod my head in agreement

She shakes her head at us. "You two are weird." She says laughing

"Hey, we are not weird." Uriah says in mock hurt.

"Whatever. Phone." She says with her hand out to me.

I do as she asks and hand her my new phone.

"OMG! You got the iPhone 6 plus?" She asks, well more like screams.

"Yeah, dad gave them to us last night. I got gold, Uri got silver, and Zeke got black." I reply nonchalantly.

"You damn rich kids" She says opening the camera app.

First we take a normal pictures, I am on the left with my hand on my hip and my other arm around Uriah's back. He has his arm closest to me round my back as well. We smile and pose like normal people. Then we go weird when Uri picks me up and puts me over his shoulder unexpectedly and jumps onto the nearby bench. I am shrieking with laughter and he is just smiling at the camera. Then we get back on the ground and I jump onto his back, with my ankles crossed in front of him. I move my head from behind his head so the camera can see me and I put up peace signs with each hand while me and Uri smile for the camera.

"Cute guys." Chris says handing me back my phone laughing. I look at the pictures and can feel Uriah looking over my shoulder.

"We look hot." He states. I just laugh at his cockiness and head into school. While walking I put the three pictures into a frame. The normal in the middle one is the normal picture, the left we are on the bench and on the right the other picture. After heading to my locker I go to first period and upload the picture to Instagram tagging Uri with the caption _'Twining with my favorite Twin'. _

Finally after hours of boring and more boring, lunch is here. I get to the cafeteria a little late today, well because I fell asleep in the class before so everyone is already here. I hurry through the line anxious to sit and eat. I get to our table in the middle of what looks like a heated argument about sports. So instead of causing attention I just sit down quietly and eat.

"Hey look who's here" Zeke says loud enough for the entire table to look my way.

"Sup." Is all I say before going back to my food.

"Why were you late?" he asks. I shrug.

"Fell asleep in class." I say

"Classic Tris" Uriah says laughing. The rest of the table goes back to talking while I finish up my meal. I decide to tell Uriah about Caleb.

"So I talked to Caleb yesterday." I say.

"You did?" He asks surprised. He and Zeke don't know that I talk to Caleb regularly.

"Yeah he said he is coming for Christmas this year." I say smiling slightly. I am not sure how he is going to react. He and Zeke don't like Caleb really. Even though he is our brother, they view him as an outsider. Not really part of the family like how I view him. Uriah tolerates Caleb but Zeke just doesn't like. Literally like at all.

"Who's coming for Christmas?" Zeke says a seat down form me.

I look at Uriah silently asking him with my eyes if we should tell him or not Caleb is coming. He slightly nods. I turn back to Zeke.

"Caleb." I say. His face immediately drops.

"Oh." Zeke says in a monotone voice. "Can't wait."

I sigh. "Zeke don't be like that."

"Be like what?" He snaps

"Like that." I say pointing to his face. "Your whole demeanor changed as soon as we brought him up."

"I don't want to talk about this." He says with finality in his voice. I know it isn't good to push Zeke when he acts this way, but today I don't care.

"Zeke he is our brother, we-"

"He is not our brother." He interrupts

"Well he is mine. Always has been. I love Caleb I don't get you and Uriah's problem with him. He is one of us. He is just as much my brother as you and Uriah-"

"No he isn't."

"Uhhgg I can never win with you" I say exasperated.

"No, you can't."

**Review Pleaseeeeee**

**OK guys here is another chapter! Don't worry, we will find out why Caleb doesn't live with them in the next chapter. Also why Tris looks different than Uriah and Zeke. If you haven't already noticed Uriah and Zeke are mixed with black and white while Tris is just white and so is Caleb if you were wondering. But I will explain more in depth in the next chapter. Also don't lose faith, FourTris is coming, it won't be super-fast but it will be there. Plus we will figure out her secrets. I might upload again today but if I don't definitely next week.**


	6. Affairs

**Here is another chapter guys, sorry for not uploading yesterday! This chapter will answer some unanswered questions for you.**

Four POV

It's been about a week and a half since I started at Roth High. This school and people are really starting to grow on me. I have gotten really close to Zeke since I have been here and he has been a good friend to me. I am currently sitting in History class listening to our history teacher talk about a project we will be starting.

"Okay class you will be doing this project with the person next to you." Mrs. Reyes says as the bell rings.

I am actually relieved at this, because the person I sit next to is Tris. And she is the only person in this class that I know really. After the bell rings everyone starts to flood out but I catch Tris before she leaves.

"Hey, Tris." I say. She turns to look at me expectedly.

"So, um- did you-, I mean" I scold myself for suddenly getting all flustered. I've never done that in my entire life. I can already feel blush rising to my cheeks.

"This about the project?" She asks. But I do catch her smirk at my failed attempt to talk. I just nod in return, not trusting myself to form actual words at the moment.

"Here" She says digging through her bag for… a pen? She grabs my hand and starts writing on it "Just come to this address after school okay? I will be there if the boys aren't so just come by whenever."

"Alright, thanks."

"No prob. See you after school." Tris says walking out the class room.

After school comes fairly close behind History since it's at the end of the day anyway. It's about 4:00 now so it should be a good time to head to Tris's house. I realize when I get there that she live just a few blocks away from me. When I look at the house it is totally not what I was expecting. She lives in a 3 story Mansion that is breathtakingly huge. Connected to what looks like an 8 car garage built on to the side. I knew they were well off but I didn't know they were rich. I get out of my truck and ring the doorbell. A minute later a see swoosh of hair connected to a smiling Tris.

"Hey Four."

"Hey." I reply.

"Alright so you want to do this in my room or in the office?"

"Um, your room?" I say unsure.

"Okay, follow me." She leads me down the hall to a staircase. On the next level is three different hallways. She goes down the one to the left. About halfway down the hallway she turns into a huge room with a king size bed decorated in sky blue. I stay in the door way examining the large dresser and vanity, the desk covered in journals, the guitar in the corner of the room and the large flat screen TV on the wall.

"I don't bite you know, you can come sit down" Tris says sitting on the edge on the bed looking at me smiling. I feel my cheeks warm.

"Oh, yeah sorry. Nice room." I complement sitting next to her.

"Thanks, so I was thinking we should get to know each other a little bit before we start."

"Sounds good to me. What do you wanna know." I ask. She probably will ask the same old question, why is your name a num-

"Where did you move from?" Huh, not the question I was expecting.

"Oh, I moved from Springfield. It's about 3 hours from here." I answer. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Why do you look different from Zeke and Uriah? And Caleb? How is he your brother?" Those questions have been bugging me all week. I didn't want to ask Zeke because he seems to dislike both topics.

She sighs. "It's a long story."

"I've got time."

"Alright so my parents, Andrew and Hana Prior were high school sweethearts. They started in the business together, making music together, writing songs, starting the label. They built their empire together. Later they got married and had Zeke and Uriah. But Daddy wasn't always faithful. A year after they had Zeke Daddy went on tour and knocked up a girl who turned out to be Caleb's mom. But we didn't find out about Caleb until last year. That was only because Daddy saw Caleb and his mom out together when he was traveling for work in Minnesota. Caleb is a spitting image of Daddy, so when he saw Caleb he just knew. Daddy tries to get Caleb here as much as he can but since him and mom always travel it doesn't happen very often.

She sighs. "As for me, I was an affair kid too. But I wasn't as lucky as Caleb to have a nice mom like him. My birth mom was a drug addict so she didn't want to keep me. She rather use the money she could get together for drugs instead of taking care of me. You know she didn't even know who my dad was until I started looking like Daddy? So when I was 1 she took me here, telling Daddy that she didn't want me anymore and he needed to find a home for me since I was so much of a burden then left me right there on the front porch. So Mom and Daddy took me in and treated me as equal to Uriah and Zeke even though I wasn't Mom's actual child."

She takes a deep breath. "Does that answer your question?"

I nod "Yeah, so you all are connected by your dad?"

She nods. "But why does Zeke and Uriah hate Caleb?" I feel bad for asking so many questions but as long as she is okay with me answering, I will.

"I don't think they like the fact that we have more in common than I do to them. Like when I first met Caleb we could bond by the fact that we were the odd ones out in the family. Uri and Zeke have both of their parents, married and together, while Caleb grew up without a father, and I don't know who my birth mother is. I think that they're jealous that I considered Caleb family and love him like them so easily. I think they feel I will replace them. That someone could come before them." She says thoughtfully.

"Well, would you replace them?" I ask lightly.

She shakes her head. "Absolutely not. I mean I love Caleb but Zeke and Uriah have been there my whole life. I actually grew up with them. No one can replace those memories."

"What about Hana? How do you feel about her? How does she feel about all of it?"

"Hana will always be my mom. She wasn't the one who gave birth to me but she is the one who counts, the one who was there. Hana never blamed me for anything. She once told me that it's never the child's fault for things like this. She never has treated me different from my brothers. As for Caleb, I know it hurt her that Daddy had another affair she didn't know about but she treats Caleb no different that Zeke, Uri and I. I mean she was the one that persuaded Daddy to try to get Caleb to come here whenever he could."

"She sounds like a good person." I say truthfully.

Tris smile brightly at that. "Best person I know. Can we stop the doom and gloom and do this project now?"

"Yeah, of course. Sorry for prying" I say sheepishly.

"No Four its fine really. Better you asked me than Zeke. He probably would have twisted the story to make Daddy sound like an angel and Caleb sound like the devil." She says laughing, I join in with her.

"Okay so what's this project on again?" I ask since I wasn't really paying attention. Her smile immediately falls.

"I have no idea, I was hoping you knew." She says.

_Well shit…._

**I hope you liked it, if any of this doesn't make since just ask in the comments or message me, I will answer them. **

**Also be on the lookout for my new story I'm starting soon in addition to this one.**

**REVIEWWWW**


End file.
